


Breakfast in Bed

by mckinnononon



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, heres a random one-shot i just decided to write, im watching parks and rec so yes there is a reference dont look at me, so enjoy, this probably sucks but im emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinnononon/pseuds/mckinnononon
Summary: A "casual" Sunday morning in the life of Jillian Holtzmann and Erin Gilbert.





	

"Holtz?" Erin grumbled, still half-asleep, though fully aware that the left side of the bed was lacking it's usual star-fished sleeping inhabitant. Erin propped herself up onto her elbows, cringing at the matted hair balled up on the back of her head from sleep as well as from last nights... _activities_...between the two of them.

She was about to curse herself for forgetting to brush her hair, when Holtzmann kicked the door open with her bare foot and slowly waddled in with a make-shift tray of breakfast foods. Erin couldn't resist from grinning a cheek-splitting smile at the thoughtfulness of her now 2 year live-in girlfriend. "You know," Erin started, causing Holtz to whip her head up from where she was now concentrating on trying to balance the tray on the bed at the same time as herself, her tongue poking between her lips, to meet her gaze. 

"You could have just done this at our kitchen table." Erin chastised her, but was already certain Jillian was aware of her unwavering appreciation for the things she does to show Erin she cares as she pulled her into a tender kiss. Jill simply shrugged, eliciting a gentle smile as the left shoulder of her (probably) five-sizes-too-big tee-shirt slid down to reveal her collarbone. 

"I like eating in bed with you. And you only ever allow it when it's breakfast, so..." Erin swatted her arm, mumbling about crumbs  _not_ belonging in the bedroom, but nonetheless rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder as she lifted a piece of melon to her mouth. Holtz was propped up against their headboard, one of her bare legs tucked beneath her, the other knee up against her chest, while Erin was securely tucked underneath her arm, neatly cross legged in her soft pink matching set of pajamas. Much opposite, Holtzmann rarely matched her sleepwear, more often ditching bottoms all together and simply opting for a large tee-shirt, just as she was adorning now.

Erin stopped questioning the varied logo's and slogans that the tee-shirts were labeled with a long time ago, this mornings particular one being "Kernston's Rubber Nipples". One of the brunette's favorite parts of the mornings was Holtzmann's hair. Instead of it's usual pinned-up and well put together do, she sometimes would simply let it down just past her shoulders for Erin to admire. Or other times, like this morning, she would have it tied up into a horrendously messy pony tail, barely any hair left in the hair-tie at all. 

Erin looked up to admire Jillian; a snowstorm on a warm July day, a chaotic mess that you can do no other than admire for it's purely astonishing beauty and abnormality. Erin had found herself content in her unconditional love for the engineer a long time ago. She was happy,  _they_ were happy. 

Once Holtzmann caught Erin's gaze boring into the side of her face while she was lost in her thoughts admiration, she turned, scrunching her face up into an obnoxiously large smile only to reveal her teeth were covered with an orange wedge. Erin laughed, a hearty, ugly, gut-laugh, Jillian following in suit despite the slice in her mouth, causing juice to drip down her chin. 

"Marry me." Erin blurted, throwing caution to the wind and allowing her impulsion to take over.

Holtzmann stoically froze, her eyes widening and her smile falling around the orange slice still stuck in her mouth. Both of the women stared at each other, moments passing before Erin let out a shaky breath, now realizing what she had actually said, and the fact that she wholeheartedly meant it.

Just as Erin was about to go off on a rambling mess of trying to further explain her request, Holtzmann spurted out a muffled and slobbery sound of agreement, nodding violently, the orange falling between them as she launched herself on top of Erin, embracing her in a wet kiss. She pulled back, both her hands cupping Erin's face, an intensely raw look of emotion covering her features that she so rarely showed. Both the women's eyes were watery, as they breathily laughed, unable to do anything but hold each other.

"I love you," Holtz tearily murmured, capturing Erin into another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in a wicked long time and i probably wont for a while again after this i am The Worst im sorry !!! i hope u enjoy tho i love u all


End file.
